<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Rain or Shine by In_the_dead_of_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194099">Come Rain or Shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_dead_of_write/pseuds/In_the_dead_of_write'>In_the_dead_of_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_dead_of_write/pseuds/In_the_dead_of_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the world’s best secret agents, Agent Monroe, gets called in to work for the SSR, working along side Jack Thompson. When She quickly discovers Peggy being a double agent she wants in, helping Peggy to continue her own investigation and covering for her by distracting her coworkers in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Thompson (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jade Mountain hotel had a total of five floors and Vera had the pleasure of having a room on the very top one. As she trudged up the stairs, she grumbled to herself about mundane things, like how much she hated the staff here for not fixing the elevator after 3 weeks of it being out of order, or the fact that her floor had the noisiest kids running past the doors every five seconds.</p><p>But as she opened the door leading to the fifth-floor landing from the stairwell she noticed that something was off. The entire floor was eerily noiseless and empty when it was usually bustling with people at this time of day. </p><p>As Vera got closer to her room she heard heavy footsteps, as if someone was running at full force down the hallway. She turned the corner leading to her suite and saw a man dressed in a long black coat with its collar turned up and a matching black fedora, tilted in order to cover his face. He was rushing along, as if eager to get away from something. Just as she was about to make herself seen, she saw what he was carrying. In his right hand there was a gun.</p><p>Quickly, Vera backed around the corner she had just come from and pressed her back into it. She held her breath, silently praying that he would walk straight past. But, just as she was about to check his whereabouts again she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the cool tip of a gun pressed against her temple. </p><p>“Don’t. Scream.” The man breathed in her ear as he dragged her along the hallway with him, not caring that he was moving too fast for her to keep up.</p><p>“What is it you want? Money? I’ll give you anything- “Vera began but cut off as she was pushed into the door of the stairwell. </p><p>Just inside the door there was another man in a grey suit, this one having blonde hair and no hat to cover his face, who quickly turned around upon hearing them behind him. Immediately he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man holding her. “SSR, put your weapon down.” He said.</p><p>Vera felt the gun press into her head harder than before.</p><p>“I said, put the gun down.” The man repeated. </p><p>“Not until you put down yours.” The man behind her replied. </p><p>Vera squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what would happen next. It did most of the times that she could remember. Taking a deep breath, she got ready for her next move. Suddenly dropping to her knees, she broke from the man’s grip and swiped her leg out from under her. Once he hit the floor a shot rang off, causing her to duck into the ground. Looking up, she saw that the second man was gone. The shot must have come from the first. Quickly, she kicked him as hard as she could in the head. he stopped moving.<br/>
Bending to pick up his gun, she looked around to see where the second man went. Vera peered over the stair’s railing to see him sprawled a floor below her. </p><p>“Shit.” She mumbled to herself and descended the stairs to get to him. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the shot that was let off had caught him in the shoulder. He must have stumbled back in shock before taking a fall over the railing. Vera took off her cardigan and wrapped it around the wound as he began to stir. </p><p>He blinked a few times before meeting her eyes. “What the hell just happened?” </p><p>“You fell. And got shot in the process, so hold still.” Vera replied, finishing the knot. </p><p>“Where did you get moves like that?” He asked her. </p><p>“Do you have a radio? You should tell your colleagues that the suspect has been apprehended.” Vera ignored his question and took a pair of handcuffs out of her purse. “At least, he will be in a moment.” Turning around, she walked back up that stairs to cuff the suspect, leaving the blonde staring at the back of her, incredulous. </p><p>***</p><p>Vera sat, swinging one leg over the other whilst sat in the Chief’s office of the SSR. She didn’t think that being in handcuffs was part of her new job description, but the meat heads who worked here obviously thought she wasn’t one of them. </p><p>She turned her head as raised voices outside of the office grabbed her attention. Before she could make out what anyone was saying, the door swung open and two men stepped inside. One was the Chief himself. The other was the blonde she had encountered earlier. </p><p>“Good morning.” Vera smiled, earning a glance from the Chief and a glare from the blonde. </p><p>“What the hell is she doing in here Thompson?” The Chief asked.</p><p>“She’s a new suspect, we brought her in this morning. All the interrogation rooms are filled at the minute and we had nowhere else to put her.” The blonde – Thompson - explained.</p><p>“No. I mean, what is one of the SSR’s best agents doing handcuffed and treated like a suspect?” The Chief said, looking between them.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Thompson asked, looking thunderstruck.</p><p>“I did try to explain, but you were having none of it if I recall correctly.” Vera tilted her head at him. He glared back.</p><p>“Uncuff her.” The Chief said.</p><p>Vera raised her hands and smiled, making Thompson avoid all eye contact as he produced a key to undo her handcuffs. </p><p>“Agent Thompson, meet Agent Vera Monroe. She’s joining us for the Howard Stark case.” Vera held out a hand which Thompson reluctantly took. </p><p>“With all due respect sir, why do we need another agent for this?” Thompson asked, still avoiding looking at her.</p><p>“She’s one of the best. She has work experience globally, with plenty of references from high ranking war officials under her belt. Now- “Chief started but an alarm sounded, cutting off the conversation. </p><p>“What’s that for?” Vera asked.</p><p>“Briefing room. Now.” Thompson replied, finally looking at her. She followed him through the main office to the room opposite, taking a seat beside him at the long table already situated there, all the while ignoring the stares from the predominantly male filled room. </p><p>The Chief was the last to enter, following the only other female agent Vera saw in this whole establishment, and immediately switched on a projector screen. </p><p>Millionaire. Playboy. Traitor? Three words flashed up before her. Vera’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull. A video of Howard being his typical idiotic self on Capitol Hill followed.</p><p>Once the video ended Chief Dooley moved to stand before them all. “So far, six pieces of Stark’s technology have turned up on the black market, or within enemy states. He’s been waffling on the Hill, treating the whole thing like a joke. Yesterday was his final day of hearings. Stark didn’t show. So, as of this moment, he’s a fugitive from justice. Find him. Squeeze him ‘till he loses his sense of humour.” He paused for a moment, looking around the room. “Thompson, you lead.” </p><p>Thompson put down his pen and closed his file, inching forwards a little. “I’ll ground his planes. Freeze his bank accounts. I know a fed who owes me a favour.” He said with a smug smirk. Vera looked away in disgust. There was no way that strategy would achieve anything, not with someone as rich as Howard Stark. He had millions to spare. </p><p>“Sir, I really must object.” The woman standing near to the door cut in.</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Chief said, which sent a spark of annoyance through Vera. Why hire agents to not hear their theories?</p><p>“I knew Howard Stark during the war, his help was invaluable. He may be a great number of things but he’s not a traitor.” She explained. No one else in the room seemed convinced but to Vera this was the only logical thinking she’s heard from anyone so far.</p><p>“We’re all very aware of your record agent. I’m sure being Captain America’s…liaison brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the war’s over. Let the professionals decide who’s worth going after.” Chief finished before walking to the door. Asshole. Just as he got to the door he turned around. “Oh, and Thompson. Monroe. You’re partners from now on.” </p><p>Vera raised an eyebrow and Thompson’s frustrated expression, winking when he made eye contact with her. This was going to be fun.</p><p>After the Chief left the agents all began filing out of the room. Vera took her time, wanting to introduce herself to the woman who spoke up. Once the room was mostly empty and only her and two others remained, she approached them. </p><p>“You know, I fully agree with you on Stark.” Vera said, holding out a hand to the woman. “I’m Vera Monroe by the way.” </p><p>“Peggy Carter.” She replied, taking Vera’s hand in hers. “Well, you seem to be the only one, nobody else seems to see him the way I do.” </p><p>“Trust me, we’ll get through to them.” Vera smiled.</p><p>“I hope so.” Peggy said, returning the smile.</p><p>Before they could continue their conversation Thompson approached them. “Carter, I know you’re a little busy with your friend but if you don’t mind these surveillance reports need to be filed and, you’re so much better at that kinda thing.” </p><p>“What kind of thing is that Agent Thompson? The alphabet? I can teach you, lets start with words beginning with a.” Peggy replied, earning a small smile from Vera. </p><p>Thompson smiled before turning to Vera. “Come on kid, we’ve got actual work to do.” He started to walk away, calling “adios, aloha” over his shoulder in response to Peggy’s comment. </p><p>“Asshole.” Vera muttered as she followed him. </p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Vera walked into the SSR office to find Agent Thompson leaning on her desk. </p><p>“You’re late.” He said, standing up.</p><p>“By two minutes.” Vera said, taking her coat off and draping it over her chair. </p><p>“It’s still late. If you’re going to work with me you can’t be sloppy.” </p><p>“Right.” Vera sighed, looking up at him. “Can I help you with anything else?” She asked when he didn’t move.</p><p>“We have a meeting with the Chief. Need to know only, lets move.” He said, gesturing to the room beside the main office. </p><p>Once inside the office, Vera saw that two other agents were already seated there along with the Chief. If she recalled correctly they were agents Yauch and Krzeminski. She took a seat opposite them and turned towards Thompson, who was stood beside a blackboard and explained the plan of their first mission together. </p><p>Word of a club owner called Spider Raymond trying to sell one of Howard Stark’s inventions had reached the SSR earlier this morning, so the operation following this was simple: get in the club, retrieve the weapon, and arrest Raymond. Nothing Vera couldn’t handle. </p><p>“We’ll post eyes at the exits and at the news stand across the street. Dress smart, this is a nice place. It’ll be a rich crowd.” Thompson explained. </p><p>“Do your best. I’ll get you some uniformed backup.” Chief said.</p><p> Behind her Vera heard the door open and Peggy walked in, placing a tray of coffee mugs at the end of the table they were all sat at. </p><p>“No,” Thompson replied to the Chief. “Raymond’s paranoid. The only things he lets slide are blondes and money.” Peggy’s head perked up at this. Instantly Vera sensed there was something less innocent to her sudden entrance than some innocent coffee refills.</p><p>“Okay Thompson this is your play.” Chief turned to Peggy. “Are you grinding beans over there Carter? This is field agents only.”</p><p>“It’s okay Chief. Let her stay, maybe she’ll learn something.” Thompson said. At this rate someone would have to pay Vera not to punch this guy senseless.</p><p>“Thank you agent, I already have. Chief, I was wondering if I might request a sick day.” Peggy said. </p><p>“What’s the matter, you got a headache?” Chief said.</p><p>Peggy cleared her throat. “Ladies things.” Which caused all of the men in the room to make sounds of disgust. Typical. </p><p>“Jeez, yeah. Take the day. Go shopping, whatever makes you feel better.” Chief said. </p><p>Peggy smiled at Vera as she walked out.</p><p>***</p><p>After the meeting was over Vera, Thompson and the others returned to their desks, all of them mostly ignoring Vera for the whole while. </p><p>Vera cleared her throat, making Thompson look up. “Can I help you Agent Monroe?” </p><p>“So what’s the deal with you and Peggy?” She asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He questioned, sitting up a little.</p><p>“I mean, why be so hostile? Why not work with her with this Stark case?” </p><p>“Yeah, she’d be a massive help to this case, wouldn’t she?” Thompson grunted.</p><p>“She knew the guy didn’t she? Better than the rest of us?” Vera pressed.</p><p>“We’re not having Peggy on this case. We don’t need a- “He cut off abruptly, looking away from her.</p><p>“Oh, no go on. We don’t need a what? A woman? One’s bad enough isn’t it? Even if I’m excellent at my job.” Vera remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, excellent enough to get me shot.” Thompson muttered.</p><p>“Oh please, you were barely grazed by that bullet, no thanks to me.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I had that situation fully under control.” Thompson said.</p><p>“Right, a suspect out of control and waving a gun about was very under control.” Vera snapped.</p><p>“You know what? I’ve got actual police work that needs finishing, and you’re just being a distraction.” Thompson turned away from her and faced back to his work.</p><p>Vera heaved a heavy sigh before gathering up her finished files and storming off to put them away.</p><p>***</p><p>As Vera walked into the SSR office that night she was greeted by Rose. </p><p>“Nice dress.” She smiled at her. </p><p>“Thanks.” Vera returned her smile. “Too bad it’s going to waste for Thompson and a quick mission.” She said, earning a smirk from her. </p><p>Rose pushed the button opening the entrance to the SSR. “Have a nice night.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow Rose.” Vera called over her shoulder as she entered the building.</p><p>Thompson was the only other person in the office when she got there. He was standing with his back to her, staring at the blackboard that they had all of their plans on that they had made the day before. He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard her come in. </p><p>“Having second thoughts?” Vera asked, walking over to where he was standing. </p><p>  His turned around. “No, I, uh” He trailed off as he took in Vera. She was wearing a deep red, floor length gown with short sleeves that rested below her shoulders. Her black hair was wrapped up in a complicated updo with a few strands trailing down her neck. </p><p>“What? Is it too much?” Vera asked, suddenly self-conscious as she looked down at herself. </p><p>Thompson cleared his throat. “No, you’ll fit right in.” he turned back to the board. </p><p>Behind them the door creaked as Yauch and Krzeminski entered the room, both of whom wouldn’t take their eyes off of Vera.</p><p>“Right, everyone’s here. Raymond’s club opens in thirty minutes so let’s get to it.” He didn’t wait for anyone’s response before leaving the room.</p><p>***</p><p>Their cars pulled up outside La Martinique, which was already bustling with people even though it had only opened five minutes ago. Vera and Jack were in front, and Yauch and Krzeminski followed. </p><p>Thompson climbed out of the drivers seat, passing the keys to the worker standing by the entrance. Walking over to the passenger side, he opened it and offered Vera his arm. Seeing as their cover was acting as a couple for this mission, Vera took it, and walked arm in arm with him into the club.</p><p>Inside the club there were people everywhere, and in the centre there was a massive dance floor with couples swinging each other about. </p><p>Before they could get far, a man approached them. “Do you boys have a warrant? Or are you just here to socialise?” </p><p>Thompson used his free arm to pull his jacket aside to reveal his sidearm and badge. “Both. You don’t mind if we take a look around, do you?” </p><p>The man stepped back, allowing them all to pass. </p><p>“Let’s split up. And keep your eyes peeled, let’s try not to get ourselves distracted.” Thompson said, looking specifically at Krzeminski, who was already checking out some of the women who were walking by, for the last part of that sentence.</p><p>As Jack pulled her towards the edge of the room, Vera caught sight of the man from earlier making his way up the steps towards what she could only assume was Raymond’s office. Normally she would have turned away at this, but as she looked up at the room the stairs ended at, she saw that all the shutters on the windows and the balcony doors were closed. There was definitely something going on up there.</p><p>Vera slipped her arm out of Jack’s. “I just have to powder my nose really quick.” She said before she began to slip through the crowd in front of the staircase.</p><p>“Monroe, this isn’t the time- “Thompson started, but Vera was already lost in the crowd. </p><p>Once Vera reached the staircase, the man was already gone, so she ascended it quickly. There was a solid double door at the top, fully away from view of the rest of the party. Leaning into it, she heard a couple of thuds followed by a much louder one. Reaching into her bag, Vera pulled out her pistol and kicked open the door.</p><p>“SSR, drop your- Peggy?” </p><p>Vera gaped at the scene in front of her. Peggy Carter was standing over an unconscious man with staples plastered into his pace. </p><p>“Good evening Agent Monroe.” Peggy said.</p><p>“Good evening Agent Carter.” Vera kept her gun levelled at Peggy. “Put down your weapon.”</p><p>Peggy looked down and the stapler she was holding and back up at Vera. “Now, I know this looks bad.” She began, dropping the stapler to the floor. “But I need you to trust me.”</p><p>“Trust you?” Vera lowered her gun slightly. “You’ve battered a man to unconsciousness and Raymond’s safe is open behind you. What part of this seems trustworthy?”</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain now.” </p><p>“No, I think we do.”</p><p>“Vera. Look, I know we’ve just met, but if you believe me about Howard Stark, then I’m going to need you to believe me now.” Peggy pleaded. Vera said nothing. “The formula you’re looking for isn’t a formula anymore. It’s already a bomb, and if I don’t get it away now and disable it then this whole place won’t be here in thirty minutes.”</p><p>Vera lowered her gun. “Agents Thompson, Yauch and Krzeminski are downstairs. Look out for them. And there’s at all exits and across the street at the news stand so keep your head down.” </p><p>Peggy grabbed her handbag off of the desk and headed towards the door.</p><p>“Oh and Peggy? You best promise to meet me tomorrow and explain this whole thing.” Vera said.</p><p>Peggy turned to face her. “Meet me at the L&amp;L Automat tomorrow. 8 am sharp.”</p><p>Vera nodded. She waited for around five minutes before radioing her partner about her discovery of the empty safe, playing it off as if she’d only just got there. Two minutes later the three agents joined her in the room. </p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t have spent so much time changing our clothes.” Krzeminski said after the three of them took in the scene before them. </p><p>Thompson sighed, “Seal the damn exits.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vera woke early the next morning, eager to meet with Carter and hear what she had to say about the mess she had created last night. </p>
<p>After the building was put into lockdown, Thompson was furious. There was no sign of the perpetrator – obviously, seeing as Vera had made sure that Peggy had gotten out first – and Thompson had taken his anger out on her. ‘She should have radioed him sooner’, ‘maybe if you hadn’t wandered off to the women’s room you would have caught this in time’. As if she was the one slacking, she knew him and Krzeminski were at the bar, chatting up any girl that came their way.</p>
<p>Vera washed her face and styled her hair for the day, pinning the front strands away from her face.  Once her makeup was done, she checked herself over in the mirror before leaving to meet with Peggy. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Vera stood across the street from the diner, checking the name and time she had written on a slip of paper from what Peggy had told her last night. </p>
<p>L&amp;L Automat. 8 am sharp.</p>
<p>Checking one last time, Vera slipped the paper into her handbag and crossed the street to enter the diner.</p>
<p>Upon entering, she quickly scanned the room, finding Peggy seated alone in a booth towards the back of the establishment. Behind her a man was seated at another booth with his back to her, and if you looked for long enough you could make out that they were in fact talking to one another. Vera frowned slightly. So she wasn’t working alone.<br/>As if Peggy could sense that someone was looking at her, she looked up to see Vera standing in the doorway. She gave a small smile, gesturing for her to come over and sit in the empty seat opposite her.</p>
<p>Before she could speak, a waitress appeared by the booth, holding a coffee pot and a mug. Setting the mug down in front of Vera, the waitress began filling it up. “Peg, you’ve never introduced me to this doll!” she said.</p>
<p>Peggy cleared her throat. “Vera, this is Angie Martinelli. Angie, this is Vera, my new colleague at work.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s about time another gal joined you.” Angie turned to Vera. “She comes in here all the time to moan about those boys at that phone company. I hope they’re not giving you a hard time as well?” </p>
<p>Phone company? Vera shook her head. “No, no not at all. I give them a run for their money.” </p>
<p>Looking behind Angie, Vera could tell that a customer was getting agitated from waiting for their conversation to finish. “Am I gonna get a refill or not?” He called.</p>
<p>Angie looked over her shoulder before turning back to the conversation. “Well, it was nice meeting you Vera.” </p>
<p>“You too.” Vera beamed back at her, and once she was sure Angie was out of earshot she turned on Peggy, who had already beaten her to talking.</p>
<p>“Before you begin, there are several things that I need you to understand. First is that Howard Stark is completely innocent.” Peggy started.</p>
<p>“Well of course I knew that. Someone as self-absorbed as Howard Stark hardly seems the same type of person who would willingly sabotage themselves and their entire reputation. He’s practically dependent on it.” Vera said.</p>
<p>Peggy looked slightly taken aback. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She sighed lightly as if she didn’t know whether or not to continue. “You’re probably wondering what I was doing at La Martinique last night.”</p>
<p>“You do owe me massively, yes.” Vera replied.</p>
<p>“I know. I owe you a complete explanation.” She paused. “You know that Howard’s inventions were stolen and only a couple have turned up on black markets that we know of.” Vera nodded. “And the chemical formula for an explosive was supposed to be in the possession of Raymond last night, when in fact it was already formulated into the bomb it was designed to create. If the SSR got their hands on a weapon of that scale, I don’t know if the SSR building would currently be standing at the moment. They’re not equipped for Howard’s inventions, nor will they listen to reason where he’s concerned.” </p>
<p>“You seem to be getting further from the original point here Carter.” Vera said.</p>
<p>Peggy glanced down at her hands. “Howard approached me himself two days ago asking me personally to conduct my own investigation into his stolen weapons. I agreed. All of last night – sneaking around behind the SSR – I have to do this Vera.”</p>
<p>Vera took a sip of her coffee and glanced over Peggy’s shoulder once she had finished. “And how does he play into all of this?”</p>
<p>That took Peggy off guard. “How did you-?” </p>
<p>“I was called in to the SSR for a reason Carter.” </p>
<p>Peggy sighed lightly. “This is Mr Edwin Jarvis.”</p>
<p>“Stark’s butler?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Vera set her mug down and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Carter, do you know how crazy this all sounds? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t take this into the Chief’s office right now.”</p>
<p>Peggy looked at her hard. “Because you know that I’m doing the right thing.” </p>
<p>Vera looked away. She heard a clock somewhere chime, signalling that half an hour had passed. </p>
<p>“I have to go. My shift starts soon.” She said, standing up.</p>
<p>“Vera- “Peggy began.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anybody.” Vera said. “Not yet.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You’re late. Again.” Thompson said as soon as she walked through the door.</p>
<p>“Hardly.” Vera set her bag down on her desk before taking her seat.</p>
<p>“Do you even take this job seriously?” Thompson asked, swinging his legs down from his own.</p>
<p>Vera snapped her head up, meeting his gaze. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said- “ </p>
<p>“I heard what you said. I was asking you to elaborate.” Vera looked hard at him.</p>
<p>“Okay, what I meant is that you don’t seem to take this job seriously. In fact I notice that you’re slacking.” Jack explained.</p>
<p>Vera raised her eyebrows. “Slacking?”</p>
<p>“Slacking, yes.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been here two days and you’ve already got me figured out? Tell me Jackass, who found Mr Raymond yesterday?” No answer. “Oh yeah, me.”</p>
<p>“On the floor. Unconscious. With his security guard’s face filled with staples. Great work there detective.” Jack retorted.</p>
<p>“And tell me where were you?” </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Vera turned to her work, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Thompson, Chief wants to see you.” Agent Yauch told him as he passed by their desks. </p>
<p>Jack made sure to ‘accidentally’ knock her handbag off of her desk as he made his way to the Chief’s office. Asshat.</p>
<p>Vera sighed heavily as she picked her bag up off of the floor. Gathering up her files, she made her way to the filing room to cool down for a moment, picking up files handed to her from the rest of the guys in the office.</p>
<p>Once she got to the filing room she saw that it was already occupied by Agents Sousa and Carter. They both turned as she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, let me get those for you.” Sousa offered, taking most of the toppling pile of files that Vera was holding and placing them on the side for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She smiled at him, as he left the room, grateful that at least someone in this place had some sense of decency. Vera turned to face Peggy, who was holding a file of her own and gazing lovingly down at a picture in her hand. She cleared her throat.</p>
<p>Peggy looked up. “I can assure you that I don’t do this often.” She quickly folded the file away. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t make me think any less of you if you did.” Vera replied, resting the remaining files in her hands atop the ones Sousa had taken from her. </p>
<p>“Well,” Peggy said, filing the document away, “I’d best get back to the office.” She began to move towards the door.</p>
<p>“I want in.” Vera said suddenly, causing Peggy to stop.</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I want to help you. With your Stark case. Thompson’s up my ass all the time and won’t allow me to help in any way with this damn investigation and every other guy in this place sees me as their secretary so, I want in.” Vera elaborated.</p>
<p>The corners of Peggy’s mouth quirked up a little. “So, you’re not going to march this into the Chief’s office after all?” </p>
<p>“Not whilst Jackass is still in there.” </p>
<p>Peggy grinned at her as she walked out of the filing room. “Then I guess you’re in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated and comments are welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, thanks for checking out my work! This is my first work so I am still learning, but comments/kudos are welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>